This invention performs an analysis of audio signals on the basis of the differences in energy distribution of speech versus music over substantial time intervals and controls unpredictable sequences of periods of music and periods of speech. Relevant prior art in the area of speech analysis occur in inventions such as that of John D. Williamson U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,067. Invention 4,142,067 does not address itself to the analysis and control of unpredictable sequences of periods of music and periods of speech.
The following patents are listed as references forming pertinent reference material of record relevant to the area of automatic speech--music discrimination. Along with other differences, none of the following inventions utilize a magnetic tape delay or multiple cycled integrators, the latter being an integral part of this invention and which the applicant believes represents improvement in the state of the art.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,300 by Peter G. Ruether, et. al--Data Detection Circuit for a TASI System. PA0 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,926 by Larry R. Wright--Audio Frequency Squelch System. PA0 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,322 by Richard G. Allen, et. al.--Dynamic Presence Equalizer. PA0 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,897 by Robert Clark Jones, et. al.--Electronic Device for Automatically Descriminating between Speech and Music. PA0 (5) U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,216 by Carl Edward Atkins--Control System for Radio Receivers.